


FANTASTIC

by sweaterdadcory



Category: Awstenandtravisslumberparty, Slumberpartypodcast, waterparks - Fandom
Genre: Awstenandtravisslumberparty - Freeform, Gen, Slumberpartypodcast - Freeform, waterparks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 06:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17095163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterdadcory/pseuds/sweaterdadcory
Summary: triggers: mentions of blood and death, no gore though1,394 words. i tried to keep it under 1,300 but this was extremely difficult because once i start writing, no one can get me to stop. i compressed it as much as i could and ended up with under 1,400 so i’m satisfied with that at least.if awsten and travis are reading this: hey! i hope this is better than it feels like to me because i’m so much worse at plot than descriptions and imagery. it’s okay though. if you like it i could maybe write a part two and explain more because well, none of it could fit with a 1,300 limit.also i love you guys so much and thank you for reading with all of us at chicago! it was a blast and i can’t believe i hugged you guys and gave you my art. i hope you and the boys enjoy that too.





	FANTASTIC

**Author's Note:**

> triggers: mentions of blood and death, no gore though
> 
> 1,394 words. i tried to keep it under 1,300 but this was extremely difficult because once i start writing, no one can get me to stop. i compressed it as much as i could and ended up with under 1,400 so i’m satisfied with that at least.
> 
> if awsten and travis are reading this: hey! i hope this is better than it feels like to me because i’m so much worse at plot than descriptions and imagery. it’s okay though. if you like it i could maybe write a part two and explain more because well, none of it could fit with a 1,300 limit.
> 
> also i love you guys so much and thank you for reading with all of us at chicago! it was a blast and i can’t believe i hugged you guys and gave you my art. i hope you and the boys enjoy that too.

Awsten moved quickly over the rough stretch of terrain he and Travis were working on covering, his flashlight pointed out into the darkness. Although it created a small beacon of yellow light, it still didn't feel like enough for anything to make sense. Both boys were equipped with these beams, waving them around through the tall pine trees that scattered loosely around the forest they had gotten themselves tangled into, however it simply was not enough.

The two clearly didn't know what to do with themselves. They were lost; clambering through the wilderness with wide, oblivious eyes and hands that shook at the memory of what had happened before this circumstance. Awsten didn't process any of the information while it took place and it was still frozen in his head at the very moment. Instead of allowing himself to remember the sight of his friend's face covered in blood and the body that lied limp under _his_ unforgiving hands, he pushed it to the back of his mind, where he hoped it would dissolve away until he couldn't recall the situation ever again.

Sadly, such a phenomenon was unrealistic. Travis had probably come to the conclusion much earlier than Awsten, since the grim look was already showing on his face when the flashlight's glow revealed the grimace playing across his lips.

Awsten wished he could just shut his brain off and then wake up like nothing happened, pretend that the events that had just unfolded hours ago simply didn't exist. He didn't want to believe it. He was even doubtful that he could.

No matter what truly did take place, Awsten did not want to lay his eyes upon Otto ever again. He was sure that all he would be able to see now were the glowing red eyes piercing through the darkness of the bedroom and the mouth stained with crimson.

Awsten shivered heavily at the thought, and one of his arms attempted to wrap around his torso, a pathetic attempt at keeping himself warm. Travis glanced over to him with that empty look still lingering in his eyes, and as predicted, did nothing about Awsten's obvious inner turmoil.

Awsten felt betrayed. He didn't know how long Otto had been hiding this or why; the only thing that mattered to him was that he had _lied_ and he took it out on their friend.

Geoff.

No one could just take something like _him_ away and expect no backlash or struggle from Awsten. However, once he had walked in the night before to gaze upon the murder scene right there in the tender place of one of the cabin bedrooms, he couldn't get himself to retaliate. The anger and shock that bubbled in his system overflowed at an alarming rate, but he couldn't get himself to intervene or boil over.

It was like preparing a pitch of water to pour into a cup only to spill it all over the floor instead.

Because Awsten's energy went elsewhere.

He ran.

He had exited the room as fast as possible, calling for Travis on the way out, and his trembling hands grabbed for a few flashlights. Without looking back, he raced out of his own home, dragging Travis alongside him. He remembered his grip being so tight that the other man's arms held a few white fingerprints on them when Awsten's hands practically dug into them, and they lingered for a while.

Awsten's fists were clenched for the first couple of hours, but now they felt so loose and helpless, like they were meant to just collapse and detach themselves from his body.

After that initial burst of energy that he acquired whilst fleeing from the scene, he felt like a pile of clay, his legs stretching to accommodate the desperate steps he took although he just wanted to curl up into a ball and rest. The fast-paced situation made it seem that he and Travis hadn't talked in hours, although it had been only a few minutes since the boys checked in on each other with nervous mumbles to see how they were doing. They were both . . . " _fine_."

Until Awsten caught a glimpse of glowing red in the trees outside the field of his flashlight's vision. His arm had never jolted so fast; the dying beam was now pointed towards where he had seen that splash of unusual color. His feet stopped trekking on, which then caused Travis to pause and watch Awsten critically. But he couldn't explain what he had just seen. It could either persuade whatever was out there to come out and attack or Travis would just tell him that he was a liar and that they should continue in their search for cell phone reception.

Awsten wanted that so bad, he wanted that so, _so_ bad.

But here he was -- frozen, glaring down the potential eyes of a creature that lurked in the shadows.

"Come on, Awsten, there's nothing there," Travis mumbled, tugging on the sleeve of the taller man's sweater. Awsten stared into the darkness, bewildered, for only a few moments more before he finally shook his head and trailed after his friend again, his head low.

He felt that the more he advanced into the forest, the more he started to imagine things of the sort. Every once in a while he would wince as he heard a twig snap not too far away from them, and his skin would break out in anxious goosebumps. Something had to be coming, or Awsten had to be paranoid. He was convinced that he was going insane until suddenly a loud growling noise sounded throughout the area and the two boys stopped dead in their tracks.

"I must be going crazy, too," Travis whispered, only to notice that Awsten had the same petrified look on his face. "Y-you heard that?"

Awsten didn't want to nod and expose that he was scared, but he did anyway. He blinked rapidly to stop panicky tears from welling up in his eyes.

Then there was the red glow again. First Awsten spotted it from a distance, lurking far in the forest, then suddenly the light began to advance on them. He watched it with big eyes, his feet feeling glued to the ground after walking in the dark for so long. Travis was giving him a look that was reminiscent of both confusion and fear before he turned to notice the glow as well. They watched the red light grow closer and closer, tensing up harshly but still unable to get their legs moving again.

The colorful aura split into two. They were a pair of eyes.

_Otto_.

Awsten was sure that he could see it now; the mangled hair in the dark, the glinting fangs. He didn't even take a second glimpse before he finally felt the sensation rush back to his legs and he was sprinting, racing through the trees in the opposite direction and he was barely able to keep his flashlight pointed upright.

It took him way too long to realize that Travis wasn't by his side.

With that panicked thought, Awsten whirled around, gazing into the dark with teary eyes. The other flashlight was waving around the air erratically for a few moments, spreading a beam of light through the air with the company of a shrill scream, before it suddenly went out and the forest was coated with darkness again. The only thing that Awsten could make out was himself and his own weaker flashlight clutched in his shaking hands.

He held his breath, his heart pounding harder than ever in his chest. He was sure that he couldn't move now, and for some reason, he didn't want to.

Awsten sank helplessly to the ground, keeping the beam of his flashlight pointed out into the trees that separated him and his potentially dead friend.

The eyes were growing closer again.

Eventually a figure stood in front of Awsten, and the exhausted boy panted heavily, too tired to think, too tired to process what was being filtered into his very own eyes.

The figure bent down slightly. Long, bright red locks fell over its face, and Awsten swore he saw a grin spread over its features, which were splattered with crimson.

"Otto thought you all would be safe here, that little bastard. He should've known that he'd get thirsty soon too."


End file.
